Zielony promień/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zielony promień Chmura na widnokręgu. Wyjaśnienia były konieczne, a ponieważ Ursiklos nie mógł brać udziału w rozmowie pomiędzy wujami a ich siostrzenicą, więc oddawszy im chłodny ukłon, spokojnie pociągnął do swego hotelu. Trzeba wszakże przyznać, że uczonemu mężowi, fakt, że jego małżeństwo panna Campbell uczyniła zawisłem od jakiegoś „Zielonego promienia”, wcale do smaku nie przypadł, a nawet w pewnym stopniu uczuł się obrażonym z tego powodu. Powróciwszy do hotelu, bracia Melwilowie, uznając się winnymi bez winy, czekali spokojnie póki miss Campbell nie zacznie mówić pierwsza. Mowa jej była krótka i stanowcza. Celem ich przyjazdu do Obanu było, żeby widzieć horyzont morza a tego właśnie widać nie było. Tego bracia Melwill nie mogli nie przyznać, na swoje usprawiedliwienie jednak usiłowali przytoczyć, że nie znali położenia Obanu i w żadnym razie nie mogli przypuszczać, żeby tam morza nie było, gdzie są kąpiele morskie. — To chyba jedyne miejsce na świecie — mówili. Te przeklęte wyspy Hebrydzkie zasłaniają horyzont przed oczami tych, co się znajdują, w Obanie. — Trzeba było wybrać nie Oban, lecz inne miejsce, wyrzekła miss Campbell z dąsem. Tak, tak, choćbyście przez to mieli się pozbawić przyjemności spotkania się z panem Arystobulusem Ursiklosem. Na te słowa swojej siostrzenicy bracia Melwilowie smutnie pokiwali głowami, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. — Zaczniemy wybierać się w tej chwili i dziś wyjedziemy ztąd mówiła miss Campbell rozkazująco. I po chwili rozległy się po hotelu nawoływania: — Bett! — Bess! — Betsi! — Betti! — Na to wezwanie natychmiast ukazała się Betti w towarzystwie Patrydża. Obojgu kazano zabrać się do pakowania rzeczy, a ponieważ według mniemania tych przywiązanych sług, państwo ich zawsze postępowali mądrze, więc nawet o przyczynę nagłego wyjazdu z Obanu nie zapytali. Na ten czas nikt nie pamiętał o gospodarzu hotelu — panu Mac-Fyne; ktoby sądził, że on zdolny był spokojnie pozwolić na wyjazd ze swego hotelu, bogatej rodzinie złożonej z państwa i sług, ten by się grubo pomylił na bezinteresowności oberżystów w Szkocyi. Skoro tylko p. Mac-Fyne dowiedział się o przyczynie jaka spowodowała pośpieszny wyjazd rodziny Melwilów z Obanu, natychmiast zjawił się i zobowiązał się urządzić wszystko ku ogólnemu zadowoleniu. Naturalnie że powodowała nim chęć zatrzymania u siebie bogatej rodziny, jak najdłużej. Czego bo życzyła sobie miss Campbell? Ona chciała widzieć horyzont morza. Nic łatwiejszego, jeżeli idzie o to, ażeby oglądać ten horyzont w czasie gdy słońce zachodzi. Tego horyzontu nie widać w Obanie? Bynajmniej! A czy nie wystarczy żeby pojechać na wyspę Kerera? Nie, nie będzie tego dosyć, gdyż wielka wyspa Muli zasłania horyzont: poza niej widać na wyspie Kerera wązki pas południowo-zachodniej części oceanu Atlantyckiego. Lecz jeżeli schodzić ku morzu po brzegu tej wyspy, to łatwo ztąd dojrzeć wyspę Seil, której część północna połączoną jest ze Szkocyą za pośrednictwem mostu; z tej wyspy otwiera się rozległy widnokrąg morza. Wyspa oddalona od Obanu o jakie 4 czy 5 wiorst a przejażdżka do niej może tylko przyjemność sprawić. Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, gospodarz hotelu pokazał miss Campbell mapę wiszącą w przedsionku, z której mogła się przekonać, że pan Mac-Fyne mówi prawdę. Tym sposobem rzecz ułożyła się ku zadowoleniu pana Mac-Fyna i jeszcze większemu ukontentowaniu i uszczęśliwieniu braci Melwilów. — Prawdę mówiąc, to dziwne, że w Obanie niema otwartego morza, — zauważył Sam. — Przyroda ma dużo dziwactw — odrzekł na to Seb i rozmowa w tym przedmiocie urwała się. Arystobulus Ursiklos był, naturalnie nader uszczęśliwiony, dowiedziawszy się że panna Campbell pozostaje w mieście, lecz zajęty wyższemi obliczeniami zapomniał wynurzyć swego zadowolenia z tego powodu. Ze swojej strony mała swawolnica rada była z tej wstrzemięźliwości młodego uczonego. W owym czasie pogoda zaczęła znacznie chwiać się, pomimo że barometr stał wysoko, zrana i wieczorem na niebie tworzyły się chmury i dlatego jazda na wyspę Seil dla robienia spostrzeżeń byłaby próżną. Trzeba się było uzbroić w cierpliwość. W ciągu tych długich dni miss Campbell pozwalała wujom zażywać tabakę do woli i cieszyć się towarzystwem wybranego dla niej narzeczonego. Sama najczęściej jedna, a czasem w towarzystwie Betty wychodziła na spacer nad brzeg łachy. Dziewczyna umyślnie oddalała się od tego pstrego, próżniaczego i ciągle zmieniającego się towarzystwa, które nadaje charakter wszystkim nadmorskim miasteczkom kąpielowym. Towarzystwo to, jak wiadomo, składa się z ojców i matek, których jedynem zajęciem jest przypatrywać się swoim dzieciom, jak po odpływie morza brodzą po nadbrzeżnym piasku; oprócz tych osób widzieć tam można poważnych flegmatycznych dżentelmanów obłóczonych w kąpielowe kostiumy, częstokroć pierwotnego kroju. Dla miss Campbell życie miasteczka nadmorskiego nie mogło mieć żadnego uroku; było ono jej znane oddawna, i dlatego nikomu nie zda się to dziwnem, że często z niego uciekała. Bracia Melwill nieraz spostrzegłszy jej długą nieobecność z niepokojem poszukiwali jej i znajdowali siedzącą na wystającej w morze skale, zapatrzoną w dal. O czem myślała młoda dziewczyna wodząc oczami za uciekającemi chmurkami lub za lotem mewy, co znudziwszy się siedzeniem, poleciała nad wodę i w przelocie całuje grzbiety fal? Przed wyobraźnią Heleny przez czas cały odgrywała się scena z nad wirów Corryvrekan. Ona znowu widziała przed sobą ginącą szalupę i przeżywała znowu strach i wzruszenie których wtedy doświadczała, kiedy śmiałkowie siedzący w szalupie ginęli z oczu za strasznymi bałwanami oceanu. Przypominała jej się scena ocalenia rozbitków: to jak rzuconą została lina i jak na pokładzie ukazał się wykwintny młody człowiek, który, uśmiechając się uprzejmie witał wszystkich ukłonami. W romansowej główce miss Campbell z tego zdarzenia wytworzył się początek całego romansu; lecz widocznie powieść miała się skończyć na pierwszym rozdziale. Zaczęta książka zamkniętą została rękami miss Campbell i nikt nie mógł zgadnąć na której stronicy sądzonem jej było otworzyć się na nowo. Czy miss Campbell nie szukała tego bohatera wśród nudzącego się tłumu, przepędzającego czas na morskiem wybrzeżu Obanu? Być może, że go szukała, lecz czy go znalazła? Nie, nie spotkała go. A gdyby się nawet spotkali, to onby jej nie poznał, gdyż zapewne nie zauważył jej na pokładzie parowca „Glengarry” gdy się skromnie usunęła na bok. Zresztą pod jakim pozorem mógłby się do niej zbliżyć. Wszak nie mógł odgadnąć, komu głównie zawdzięcza swoje ocalenie. Tymczasem właśnie miss Campbell pierwsza zwróciła uwagę na tonącą szalupę i pierwsza prosiła kapitana żeby jej iść na pomoc. Ją samą pozbawiło to tego wieczora możności zobaczenia „Zielonego promienia”. Takiej sposobności może na długo nie być, — co było nader prawdopodobnem. W ciągu trzech dni, przez czas jak rodzina Melwillów bawiła w Obanie, stan nieba był taki, że mógł do rozpaczy doprowadzić wszystkich astronomów Edymburgu i Greenwicz: było ono zupełnie pokryte gęstą mgłą, nieprzeniknioną dla najlepszych nawet teleskopów i reflektorów. Bracia Melwill robili co mogli ażeby pocieszyć swoją siostrzenicę i mówili jej, aby była cierpliwą. To jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniało dziewczynę, która twój zły humor za niepowodzenie wywierała na otaczające ją osoby. Te znów ze swojej strony zmartwione do głębi, brały do ręki przywieziony ze sobą barometr i z żalem przekonywali się, że stoi ciągle na jednem miejscu: wujaszkowie chętnie ofiarowaliby swoją tabakierę za jedną godzinę pogodnego bezchmurnego zachodu Co się tycze Arystobulusa Ursiklosa, to dopuścił się on niezręczności, mówiąc do znajomych, że mgła na horyzoncie jest zjawiskiem naturalnem. Na dowód swego twierdzenia wyjął z kieszeni książeczkę z której przeczytał dłuższy rozdział o mgłach, chmurach i ruchu atmosfery na zachodzie przy obniżeniu się temperatury, o parze z której tworzą się obłoki, dzielące się na kłębiste, dżdżowe, pierzyste i barankowe. Bracia Melwilowie słuchając tego odczytu nie wiedzieli jak się zachowywać, co zaś do miss Campbell, to z początku wytężyła wzrok swój ku zamkowi Dunolly, wcale nie widząc czytającego, następnie zajęła się oglądaniem końców swoich bucików, co, widocznie świadczyło o jej zupełnej nieuwadze tak dla lektora jak i dla jego prelekcyi. Sześć dni przeszło bez wszelkiej zmiany w życiu rodziny Melwilów; 6 sierpnia nareszcie ku wielkiej radości Sama i Seba, barometr podniósł się wyżej nad „zmianę”. Około południa zajechał powóz przed pawilon hotelu i rodzina Melwilów w towarzystwie swojej wiernej służby opuściła Oban. Wycieczkę uważać można było za bardzo piękną: Powóz toczył się wzdłuż cieśniny oddzielającej brzeg szkocki od wyspy Kerrera. Wyspa ta pochodzenia wulkanicznego i bardzo malownicza, w oczach miss Campbell miała ważną wadę: zasłaniała ona morski horyzont od strony zachodniej. Wszakże ponieważ przejazd przez nią, cztery wiorsty wszystkiego, nie trwał długo, więc chętnie napawała się jej harmonijnemi konturami, rysującemi się na tle nieba, ruinami zamku duńskiego, który niegdyś był rezydencyą Mac-Douglasów z Lorn. Gdy przejechali wyspę Kerrera, ekwipaż zawrócił na dosyć wązką i nierówną drogę z której niezadługo zjechali na sztucznie zbudowane międzymorze, tworzące jakby most pomiędzy wyspami Seil i Neish. Od tej chwili nic nie stawało na przeszkodzie oglądaniu morskiego horyzontu zachodniego. Wszystko zdawało się sprzyjać ukazaniu się „Zielonego promienia”: miejscowość wybrana szczęśliwie, na niebie ani chmurki a na ognistą tarczę słońca która długą smugą odbijała się w wodzie, trudno było patrzeć. Miss Campbell i jej współtowarzysze pogrążeni byli w oglądaniu tego przepięknego zachodu. Ale oto słońce niższym swoim krańcem dotknęło kresu widnokręgu a z ust miss Campbell wyrwał się okrzyk rozczarowania. Na niebie, niewiadomo zkąd pojawił się obłoczek, lekki jak dym, z formy podobny do bandery statku wojennego. Przecinał on tarczę słoneczną na dwie nierówne połowy i zdawało się, jakby razem ze słońcem miał się zsunąć do poziomu morza. Najlżejsze dmuchnięcie wiatru byłoby dostateczne do rozproszenia tego obłoczka, lecz wietrzyka nie było, a gdy słońce schowało się za kraniec widnokręgu, na jego miejscu pozostała tylko chmurka; przez nią nie mógł się przecisnąć „Zielony promień” którego wszyscy tak łaknęli Spostrzeżenia trzeba było odłożyć na drugi raz.